


Dreams and Reality

by mitsui_tsuru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anxiety, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Depression, Drama, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, Triggers, celestino is the best coach hands down, dream-reality, lots and lots of support for yuuri, someone help me I cant?, time travel-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsui_tsuru/pseuds/mitsui_tsuru
Summary: The journey this time, he might have to do it alone. But as Yuuri begin to realize, he might never was...





	

\---

_Yuuri could feel the cold object in his hand, the silver colour reminded him of the hair of the person currently gazing straight back at him._

 

_It feels like a dream, to be able to stand in that podium._

_Its all because of your help Victor. I promise, next time, I will bring the gold medal to you._

_Yuuri, I know you can do it.._

_Even without me, I always know you still can do it._

_“what?”_

Yuuri woke up with that question gasping from his mouth, half of his body had unconsciously jerked forward and that had been a bad move because his head swam immediately before he collapsed back. The first thing that registered in him is how disoriented he feel. Well, disoriented is actually a bit underwhelmed as there is a constant dull throbbing which seems to hits directly to his skull. His vision is blurry and at first it spooked him before he realizes that it’s because he is currently not wearing his glasses. Hands fumbling around his surrounding to search for the vision device, Yuuri feel the dip of a bed below him and the realization made him stop. He finally found his glasses after blindly searching around beside the pillow which his head was resting but it make him frown in confusion. _Why was he in bed? Has he fainted somehow?_

Slowly trying to sit up, he put on his glasses and almost immediately the previous confusion doubled over for him. There in front of him the very first thing that greeted his gaze is Victor. But it was posters of him. In fact it was the very same poster that he had plastered all over his wall back in his room in Hasetsu, the same posters that he had remember he clearly took down in fit of panic at one night.

 

_Why is the poster still there?_

_Why am I in my room?_

_Where is Victor?_

 

As the question registered, Yuuri scrambled out from his room in the Yutopia Inn that is his house strangely in the clothes that he is not sure but somehow know would be clothes that he usually only wear back in Hasetsu. A dreadful and panic filled him as he run down the stairs.

 

His mother has probably heard the commotion that he created, his sister also. Both are looking at him as he arrived panting in the living room. A confusion clear in their eyes.

 

“Okaa-san! where is Victor?” Is the first question come out from Yuuri mouth. His mother looks at him strangely, like she didn’t really understand what his son was saying. His sister Mari had the same dumbfounded look on her face, a soft “huh?” is even audible. Yuuri feel his body getting colder as the second of silence goes by.

 

“If you mean Vichan.. Yuuri..” Her mother look hesitant, and then the corner of her eyes move towards the framed picture on her right. But the answer only made Yuuri feel all the more faint.

 

“What date is today?” Even Mari is getting more confused by her brother next question. She didn’t really understand what is that is making her brother look that pale. His question is just barely above whisper and the entire charades actually worry her. “March..I forgot, 21 or something?”

 

_March?_

 

March is the time when he had finished the national. March is the time when he had just when back to Hasetsu for the first time in 5 years.

 

“Yuuri?” His mother panicked voice did not really register in Yuuri mind. He could feel his breath become ragged, his lungs tighten and it was hurting even the dull throbbing in his head now feels like its hammering incessantly.

 

_It feels like a dream_

“No..” Tears one by one trickling down from his eyes. Yuuri barely register her sister rushing to his side as he fall.

 

Darkness.. pitch black darkness surrounded him.

 

 

\---

 

 

The second time Yuuri regain his consciousness, he immediately shut his eyes tight. His mind is running in a mile but also nowhere. At the back of his mind, he knows the answer to the fear that he currently feel. It was too good to be true. That Victor Nikiforov, the world championship had fly all they way to his home, saying that he wanted to be his coach, choreographing his performance, talking, laughing, crying as Yuuri told him he wanted to retire, that he will abandoned his career for someone like Yuuri, that he will even pay Yuuri any slight of attention.

 

 

He should have known it. But some very small part of him desperately wishes that was wrong.

 

Yuuri took a deep breath. He tried to reason himself that it was okay, that he know it was _too good to be true_. If he opens his eyes, it would be to the same view of his room. There is a sting in his heart at that, but what if it wouldn’t? What if he open his eyes and..

 

But, as he had expected, the sight that greeted him is his room. The same wall and posters.

 

Yuuri released the breath that he didn’t realize holds. It’s almost strange actually, how calm he is on this situation compared to what had happened before. His gazes wander around his room not actually focusing on anything. He genuinely had the thought that he would had had another attack by now but as strange as it is he feel rather.. empty.. His mind is actually void of anything.

 

Yuuri ears finally picked a faint sound of somebody walking to his room and almost automatically he let his gazes went to his bedroom door and then just stop at that. Just looking at it in silent.

 

As the door slowly opened, the person who is walking was apparently his mother. She blinked when she saw Yuuri looking back at her, not expecting his son to be already sitting in his bed awake. “Yuuri, you have awake?” His mother voice sound gentle as usual. There is a tray in her hand as she entered the room, smiling to him. Yuuri thought of giving his mother a small smile back but he is not sure if his face had made any movement as follow her movement.

 

“You have been sleeping for quite sometime now” she approached Yuuri who is still sitting in his bed. “You must be hungry right?” The last words from her mother that was directed to him made Yuuri’s began to register that her mother was speaking to him. Yuuri contemplated the question but he did not particularly feel anything. However he does recall that he has yet to eat anything since the last time he sleeps so he might as well need to eat something.

 

“Here, I bought your favourite food. Katsudon special portion” She announced with big smile as she put the tray on Yuuri laps.

 

Yuuri only stares at the bowl in front of him. “Come, eat it while it still hot” her mother encourage him after seeing Yuuri just silently looking at the tray. Mumbling incoherent response, he took the chopstick and slowly took a slice of the pork katsu.

 

_Vkusno! Victor had exclaimed happily. Her mother let out a pleased chuckle, even Minako was snickering beside him as they watched the Russian skater gobbled the dish in wonder speed. A perfect chopstick manner, Yuuri could not help to take a happy note._

_What is this? Why is it delicious? A clattering of chopstick and then fork as the blond youngster had struggled before Yuuri’s mother had offered a helping utensil. His expression was one of rare boyish delight, so different from the usual scorn. Yuuri feel happy and proud in someway._

Yuuri feel her mother hand gently rubbing his cheek, and then under his eye. That's when he realized that he had actually cried again. Her mother didn’t say anything to him as she took the tray from Yuuri. She is still smiling gently as Yuuri gaze at her but there is a worried frown in her face.

 

She motioned for Yuuri to lie down and Yuuri wordlessly obey. As he settled in his bed Yuuri rolled away, giving his back to his mother. He could not bear to look at her. Yuuri feel pathetic, he had make her mother worry about her. Just before he had obviously fainted and now he even cried while looking at his supposedly favourite food.

 

There is no movement for a while as Yuuri was caught in his own thought. A moment later, a small warm hand settle to Yuuri back as her mother took a seat on the side of Yuuri bed.

 

“Yuuri, do you want to talk about it?”

 

Yuuri hesitated at that. Her mother hand began stroking his back in small circle. If Yuuri is being honest, he doesn’t really want to talk about what happen. It feel embarrassing as well as humiliating. A 23 years old man crying over a dream, feeling upset because he was only dreaming all of the interaction that he had with the person he had idolized for so long.

 

Victor Nikiforov, the moment he had catches the man performance long time ago, he have almost become Yuuri entire world. All of the training and skating he does, every copy of Victor performance that he does. Half of his life, he had dedicated to pursue the man as best as he can. He had wanted so much to be in the same stage, competing with Victor Nikiforov. But never in his life had he thought that he would end up humiliating himself in the process. After everything he had done to catch up to the man, he is not even in the least recognize him as a fellow competitor. It’s as if everything that he had done in his life, as a figure skater, everything doesn’t have any meaning at all. What is the purpose of him skating now?

 

_What would she think if Yuuri had told her that._

 

But her mother hand is a warm steady in her back, somehow it strangely made him remember the warm of the hand of Victor in his dream, as they shake their hand after their talk in the sea shore.

 

_Okay, I won’t let you off easy, then._

_That’s my way of showing my love._

“Okaa-san..” His mother hand stop moving and Yuuri went silent. But then slowly the hand moved again, this time it gently pats Yuuri back. Like what she used to do every night before Yuuri goes to sleep when he was still a little child. It made Yuuri feel safe, loved.

 

“I am sorry…”

“I.. I had wanted to… the competition.. but I can’t… I mean, I tried, every time I went to perform… I really have tried to……”

 

“I tried to do my best but..”

 

“But.. somehow…even thought I tried my best I cant.. I didn’t… I’m afraid that…what if I.... maybe.. maybe I am just…” And Yuuri does not want to continue that. Because continuing that sentences means that he would.. he don’t want to. He had tried, even thought he know there is faults somewhere there and there but he had tried and it would break him to admit what he is most afraid of.

“Yuuri, you know…” Breaking the silence, Yuuri mother spoke. Her tone is soft, careful as her hand slowly gently patting Yuuri back before she continues. “Vicchan.. since some time ago, every time there is costumer coming to the Inn who would look even just a bit like you. He would run to the front door to greet them, just like what he does whenever you got back home.”

 

“No matter how many time he realized that the customer apparently wasn’t you, the day afterward he will do just the same. After seeing that, I thought..ahh.. Vicchan, really do love Yuuri the most” Hiroko softly giggled recalling the memory in fondness.

 

Still with a soft voice she continued. “And then… sometime when he runs to the front door, I would also come along with him. Thinking, maybe, maybe Yuuri really come back home this time, silly isn’t it?” She smile softly this time. Her hands never leaving the side of Yuuri back.

 

“You know, when we told you that Vicchan has gone, I was worried, will Yuuri be okay? But then, you still showed up to do your competition right? Seeing Yuuri on the rink, skating.. I remembered ahh, Yuuri is not a weak person”

_He could hear the steady voice speaking to him overlapping with gentle breeze of the sea and the crying of the seagulls from afar._

_Yuuri is not weak, everybody also thought the same._

“I remember when Yuuri are still so little, no matter how many times you fall, it must have been hurt I thought, but Yuuri always got back up and then started to skate again and again. Yuuri must really love ice skate”

 

Yuuri clenched his teeth as his body trembled. His mother didn’t say anything even thought she must have felt Yuuri’s trembling. Lying there in his room, his mind went back the first skating shoe that was given to him, still safely tucked somewhere in the corner of his room.

 

He remembers the first time he managed to stop himself with a spin and proudly showed it to Yuko.

 

He remember at that time, no matter how many time he feel like crying under Takeshi loud chanting of ‘fatso’ he would still come back again to skate the day afterwards.  

He remember even before he know that ice skating is a sports, even before he lay his eyes on the TV screen in that faithful day.

 

Before being captivated with the silver haired man gliding in the ice, he had _loved_ the ice so much he could not bear a day without it.

 

\---

Yuuri put the small plate of _manju_ in front of the altar before he moved back to sit on the tatami. His eyes fall on the framed picture in front of him, a picture of his small but loyal companion.

 

“Vichan… you are the one showing that dream, to help me right?”

 

“It must be you... Even though I am such a bad friend, you would always look after me..” Yuuri smile softly, gazing at his own picture, scouting to pet Vichan so that the energetic pup would stop to take a picture. He remembered how proud and happy he was of the way only he had managed to make Vicchan calm.

 

“I’m sorry Vicchan.. sorry that even now I still make you worry”

 

Yuuri gave the framed picture one last look. His hand clenched into a fist as he makes up his mind.

 

_This is it_. Yuuri thought.

 

Whatever that was he sees before he woke up today, all of that was just a dream, no matter how vivid the dream is. He decided to settle that Vicchan might have come to his aid, through some miracle he don’t know. But for the time being the fact laid in front of him had been that none of that had happen. But it doesn’t mean that it would remain a dream. At the very least there are things that he would be able to gain from that dream. The routine vividly etched in his mind, things that he had learn. He would use them, as bizarre as it is.

 

And therefore he decided that before anything, he would try to do the very first routine that he do in the dream. Victor Nikiforov routine. He knows it’s almost ridiculous of him to put everything in that single moment. Thought he does in fact had planned to do the routine once he is back in Hasetsu, to show it to someone. He would just add another reason for that routine performance, this one more important, for himself. The routine has also been an important turning point of his life, even if it was only an illusionary life inside his dream.

 

So he would do the same now. No matter how it would turn out, he had to do it and then, he will decide what to do from that point forward.

 

“You will watch over me right?” he whispered, gazing at the photo.

 

As Yuuri picked his shoulder bag and began to stand the door behind him slide open. “Yuuri” it was her sister Mari that had called. As Yuuri turned to address her, Mari silently take a look over Yuuri standing figure. “Yes, Mari-neesan?” Yuuri had been the one who broke the silence.

 

“Hmm.. No, its okay” She shocked her head afterwards, she seemingly decided not to continue whatever she had wanted to say a moment ago. “You are going somewhere right?” she asked instead.

 

“Yeah, to Ice Castle abit” Yuuri said as he walked towards the door. Mari okay-ed as Yuuri walked through the door, passing her.

 

Mari stood still as she catches Yuuri announcing his leaving with their mother respond of “Have a safe trip!” A couple of second pass as she stood silently in the same place before she grabbed a pack of cigarette in his pocked and took out one of the stick. Lighting the cigarette and taking a mouthful, she leaned further to the door and exhaled the smoke out of her mouth. Her mind is deep in thought, recalling the look in her little brother eyes just now and not long, it made a small smile tugging at her lips. Apparently the pep talk she had wanted to give to her brother is no longer needed. Yuuri had come to a decision by himself.

 

Mari cast a glance towards the framed photo of their poodle. “You will continue to look after him right Vicchan?”

 

\----

 

 

The run to Ice Castle had refreshed Yuuri mind more somehow. There is an exhilarated feel in his heart as he watched the skating building getting nearer and nearer. The place has not changes much. Sure there is patch of new paint and small details here and there but the overall ambiance of the place is still the same.

 

He noted that it must have been the closing hour of the place and he jogged up the stair silently hoping that there is still someone inside.

 

And to his great relieve there it was, a pony tail that he remembered clearly. She was standing away, her back to Yuuri. She is currently diligently stacking some shoe skate to the rack in front of her.

 

“Yu--ko san” Yuuri could not help it. Having had not met his childhood friend for almost six years. There is some fear in him that maybe due to the distance and time that they separated as well as changes in Yuko life, it might change their relationship. It is true that they were friends since they were a child but Yuko is married now with three children, how long has it been since he actually talked to her in person?

 

“Yuuri-kun?!” Yuko called in surprise after she realized who is the person standing in front of the counter. But then there is delight in her voice “Ara.. just call me Yu-chan okay?”

 

Yuko was just as kind as Yuuri remember, he allows Yuuri immediate access to skate knowing well the reason he came to Ice Castle. Yuuri remember how she had been the one who’ve been very supportive to Yuuri since way back, even through his adoration to Victor Nikiforov.

 

They both made their way inside. Yuuri had asked her to accompany him to the skating ring and being the kind she is Yuko had readily agreed.

 

Yuuri slowly skated his way to the middle of the ring when a though crossed his mind. “Yu-chan” Yuko acknowledge him from the side of the skate, her face still adorned with the same lovely smile as he waited for Yuuri to finish.

 

Yuuri remember this scene clearly, there really is one thing that he wanted to convey, but even in his dream he still couldn’t do in the end. He wanted to say it _right_ this time.

 

“All this time I…. was jealous of Nishigori” Yuko look taken aback at his sentences. She looked at Yuuri with eyes full of uncertainty, a question underlying, untouched for a long time. “Congratulations on your wedding” Yuuri continue and smile. “I finally got to say it in person.”

 

Both of them hold their stare at each other in silent for several moments. After several moments have passed, as if some kind of understanding passed between them, Yuko expression visibly relaxed, before she give Yuuri a smile in return. Her eyes a little teary as she nodded, wiping at the bottom of her lashes.

 

Yuuri skated carefully to where she stood, but instead of putting his glasses on her hand he put it on the side of the ring beside her. “I want to perform something” Yuuri began, his voice low. “I hope you would watch it” he continues, eyes gazing at her childhood friend. Yuko give him a small smile, her checks tinged in a pinkish hue, the sight remind Yuuri of when he first shown Yuko his first successful quad, their love for ice skating is always the same, and will always do.

 

As he stand in the middle of the ring, Yuuri closed his eyes and lowered his head. From the side of the ring, a quiet gasp could be heard.

 

The melody is ringing in his ear as he moved, gliding through the ice. And at this moment, it becomes clearer to him, that it is not because of the dream. He had really practiced this performance in between his championship. He remembers every turn, the spin, the steps sequence, the jump. He remembers the aria singing again and again in continuous loop, his eyes fixed on the silver haired man skating on the ice, captivating him as always. He had done this routine for so many times, bruise blossoming from the jumps he attempted, the fall, and he stand again and jumps again. He knows the song by heart, repeated through many sleepless nights, skating in silent through all the things that he keeps deep inside.

 

Those dark nights were not a dream. He knew he can perform this piece, _that person_ routine. He knew.

 

As the routine ended, Yuuri slowly open his eyes. His breath is ragged but he had done it. Just like his dream he was able to perform Victor skate routine perfectly. He had managed to do the routine that captivated the man so much that he flew to his side. That he had wanted to stay by his side and be his coach. Yuuri whipped his head to the side of the ring, immediately his eyes eagerly searching for bluish green eyes he used to see clearest among anyone, eyes locked at him only as they do his practice, gazes never leaving him, ready to welcome him in the Kiss and Cry.

 

But of course he is nowhere there. It was just a dream Yuuri, he scolded himself. He was just a fragment of illusions, a dream, he doesn’t even know you. S _omething inside Yuuri almost ready to break at that._

 

A loud clapping sound suddenly took over the silence of the ring. At the side of the ring a flur of bouncing blurry brown registered in Yuuri blurred view. “Yuuri! It’s so great! A perfect copy of Victor, Oh My God!!” Yuko could not hold her excited exclamation, both hands slapping unceremoniously on the rink side not minding Yuuri glasses rattling bit by bit. _She is exactly as what my mind thought she would be_ Yuuri smiled at the resemblance. “I thought you were depressed, but I guess its not true right?” _Well I did really know Yuko I guess_ , Yuuri slightly chuckled. “I..yeah..” _I was depressed but then I got tired of it, and I wanted to remember the days when we copied Victor performance_ , the same thought crossed Yuuri mind but none was voiced. “but.. I.. just really love his program, so..” Yuuri smiled. Yuko catches that smile but she doesn’t understand why Yuuri suddenly showed that face. It was a smile but it was filled with so much sorrow, as if Yuuri was holding himself from breaking apart.

 

The moment did not last long as suddenly a barrack of squeal and high pitched question filled the ring. The triplets, Yuko groaned, hastily trying to contain her house newest addition. Yuuri awkwardly smile as the girls all just barging him with questions, his face turned a bit shocked maybe due to the sensitive topic that come out from the girls mouth.

 

Before long, Takeshi came and Yuko was relieved to see a genuine happy smile from Yuuri, They have been Yuuri longest supporter alongside Yuuri’s ballet teacher and she is happy that her husband would never forget to remind Yuuri of the fact.

 

She had to usher the triplet out though, she know that Yuuri would likely want to spent time alone in the skate. Yuuri always does it whenever he fell anxious or just want to think about something and she had a feeling that Yuuri does, thought this time unlike usual she didn’t really have a clue on what thought Yuuri had from his face. He seems to be thinking of something far away, whatever that is actually scared Yuko a bit.

 

“Okay, okay, up you three we are going back home” She could hear the whining and whimpering and even begging from the trio but Yuko know she would not have none of it. Yuuri need to have his time.

 

“Axel, Lutz Loop” Yuuri called for the triplet and it actually come as a surprise to Yuko. She did not remember Yuuri actually have ever called the trio name. Her kids is always the lively if not pushy team, and Yuuri usually got caught up in their mischief without even a chance to retort back and just surrender to it with a sigh.

 

Yuuri skated to the edge of the ring towards them, the trio happily bouncing back near the edge, waiting. And then Yuuri crouched, a small smile, the same sad smile again back in his lips. Yuko still doesn’t understand where and why those smiles came. “The performance that you recorded just now..they are for private only so.. would you give the record to me?” Yuko gaps at that. Oh my god, how come she didn’t realize that, Loop have been gripping her phone with a grin that is not mean for something good.

 

Her kids had started to whine again, asking why they could not keep it to themselves and even saying that they wouldn’t do anything with it. Yuko quickly tried to intervene the situations. She had obviously been too lenient on her kids with regard to ice skating. However before she even said anything, Yuuri had more surprise that Yuko had ever imagined.

 

“How about we…. exchange? If you agree to give me the record…. I will give you something in return..?”

 

Yuko could not be more surprised.

 

But then in the next two weeks, not only Yuko or the triplet, it seems that the entire ice skating community is in for a surprise from Japan.

 

Under Yuko Nishigori, ice skating trainer at Ice Castle youtube account, a new video has been uploaded.

 

_‘Yuri Katsuki- training for New SP titled On Love: Eros’_

 

Somewhere across the ocean, one furious blond shriek in annoyance “Victor! Explain this to me, why there is another version of the song??!!”

 

Another person watched the video with a smile and chuckled “Yuuri..”

 

Next Chapter: Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship!

 

 

End Note:

 

First of all, this is some kind of a test chapter, if not many people liked this, I don’t think I want to humiliate myself by continuing this story and I would just wish to vanish with time.

 

I am the very manifestation of what you could say a grammar error. This is legit true, one of my professor (when I studied in English speaking country) pointed it out. Luckily I come out alive even after that. I would really happy to have anyone wanting to beta read this story and I will give them free reign to the story as if someone had said that I have messed up past and present tense I honestly would not have any idea where and which part it was.

 

I am also aware that my story theme had been used repeatedly one of them being one of the most popular Yuri on Ice story in this site which is On My Love by RikoJasmine. Even though the overall story would be different I could not deny whether her story might had influenced my story or not (I literally had her story bookmarked) So if there is any resemblance in anywhere **the blame is on me** for unintentionally writing it that way (I swear if there is any, it was never intentional).

 

I would really recommend everyone (Tho I don’t think I need to do it because I am convinced that everyone and their neighbour and grandparent would obviously have) read her story, it was definitely better than mine in every aspect.

 

I am sorry that the rendition of the story might be awkward or lacking in explanation. I will try to elaborate my thought in this note.

 

I wanted to bring Yuuri mother as a key character in here. I remember reading some tumblr post about Katsuki family being distant toward Yuuri like not hugging him when he got back home after 5 years and they try to explain that it was because they are respecting him (or his level of comfortable state) by keeping such distance. But the thing is, this time Yuuri had actually collapsed while crying and afterward cried in front of his mom. Remember Yuuri had disconnected his phone when he started to cry in ep 1. He doesn’t really want his mom to hear him crying. So imagine you as mother actually seeing your son after 5 years and he cried twice. She would not be able to maintain that comfortable distance, she would want to reach to her own son.

 

My point in Yuuri talk with his Mom is Yuuri own narrative of “when I open up he met where I am”. In here, I want Yuuri to try to open up to his mom about his own feeling. At first I wanted to end the sentence of “maybe I am just” with things like ‘not cut out enough’ or ‘not good enough’ or things along that line, but I realized there is a whole more spectrum of Yuuri that I did not know aside from skating and therefore, I could not for the life of me produce what he wanted to say. Literally the sentence cut to that, so I leave it at that, I would leave what is the next sentence to you all.

 

And this is where her mom open up to reciprocate Yuuri about how she feel of not seeing his son for 5 years, of Yuuri skating, of Vichan, which was not dwelled much in the actual story. Yuuri mom had been the one who stated “finally you could come home” so yeah, I went along with that scenario: is there a mom who didn’t miss their child?

 

 I want to point out that Yuuri also had not talked much about his skating so much that Katsuki family have to be explained by the triplet (it might have been story line requirements for audience but because it was in the story I stick to the fact that they don’t know much about GP). Which mean literally that Yuuri himself need to learn to open up. It was a legal competition and usually you would have at least talked about it at some point but the fact is he never shared even those info to his family.

 

I am well aware that there will be less of Victor in this story, in which why I tried my best to cut every canon compliant and performance aspect which for the life of me I could never be able to convert into words so that this will not have many chapters.

 

But the purpose of this story is literally that. Yuuri had found/realized many things because Victor was such a greater aspect of his life (much like god) and his ‘greaterness in Yuuri eyes’ had influence Yuuri to think outside of the usual box he had been (maybe). But I want him this time to realize that he could actually found them himself if he try because they are already there, he just hasn’t opened enough to let them in.

 

Rest assured that Victor will still evidently become a very great part of Yuuri mind in the entirety of the story, but to all who wanted Yuuri and Victor interaction. I humbly apologize. But I swear to you (as this story last part is very well completed) they do meet way later in the story because this is Canon compliant story and they do still got the same happy ending (is this even still considered spoiler?)

 

There are like 3000 words that I write on Yuuri perspective of his Stammi Vicino performance and what it mean to him but I decided against it because I was pushing myself to word-ed it so it I am afraid it would feel wrong/forced to the whole story. BEWARE OF SOME INSIDE INFO IF YOU DON’T WANT TO: okay, its not inside info, I hope some have caught on it reading the story. If not, I have to declare a white flag that I am such a bad writer. So basically Yuuri decided (or not? I think he is at that time ‘considering’) that had he manage to do Victor FS it means he is allowed to continue his skating career. I want to point out that even when Yuuri said to exchange the video he had not made a clear decision at that point, thus the hesitation in his overall sentences. But at the end, Yay for Yuri going to GP qualification :D

 

Ps: I wanted to point out that in YOI canon story aside from Yuri P, there is Pichit, Victor (and Morooka) shown to watch ‘the video’. So yeah, pick a quest who is it that I pointed out in my story ;)

 

Pps: Vicchan, please just remember the double meaning of that name :)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Comment, or just letting me now if I should continue this story is well appreciated :)


End file.
